


Trent, Duncan, & Scott - Threesome to Threeway

by SharpZ



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Total Drama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpZ/pseuds/SharpZ
Summary: Trent is bummed that Gwen dumped him. But lucky for him, his gay buddies Duncan and Scott are able to cheer him up, and - most importantly - give him a night he won't be forgetting.
Relationships: Duncan/Scott (Total Drama), Duncan/Trent (Total Drama), Scott/Trent (Total Drama)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Trent, Duncan, & Scott - Threesome to Threeway

The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon on the water. His feet were dangling into the water on the edge of the dock, as he slumped back on my forearms. The music was still blasting from back at the camp. Among them was Gwen - - Trent had been looking extremely forward to the reunion for months; he’d finally have a chance to see his old girlfriend! But alas, his heart was broken again. 

Two hours earlier, Trent had found her in line by the punch, chatting with Bridgette. Right after the other girl excused herself to use the restroom, he half-jogged over to Gwen, placing his hands on the edge of the table, resisting the urge to swat away a mosquito.

“Gwen! It’s been so long!” he had gleamed, giving her a giant hug.

Gwen gave him a small hug back, and then politely took a step backwards.

“Trent! Um, it’s nice to see you too,” Gwen smiled.

“So....you never bothered to answer my emails,” he said nervously. “What was that about? Do you hate me now?”

Gwen gave an awkward chuckle, no longer smiling.  
“No, of course I don’t. I had been meaning to get back to you. Honest. I just....needed a little time to myself before I could sit down and write back, after World Tour ended. But than I was invited back to All-Stars two months ago, so I had to prepare!”

“There was a four month gap between then,” Trent said quietly.

Gwen exhaled deeply, and refilled her red solo cup.

“W-well, at least we can catch up now!” Trent smiled. 

“I was going to hang out with Bridgette, Izzy and some of the other girls,” Gwen replied, “Maybe you could email me in a couple days?”

Trent was hurt. He was expecting her to at least be genuinely glad to see him. He cleared his throat.

“Listen, please, Gwen....I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us. But I think we should try to give it another shot. Could you give me a second chance?”

Gwen gave him one of her pitying smiles; one that you’d give to a puppy who couldn’t bark yet.

“Trent,” she said slowly, placing one of your adorned hands on his forearm, “you’re an awesome guy. But to be honest, I’m just not that into you. Or, anybody, for that matter, right now.”

Trent stared into her eyes. He felt so defeated.

“But, I can guarantee you this...we’ll always be friends. Even though you almost left me buried alive,” she grinned.

“Gwen!” Izzy waved, dancing with Bridgette. “Get your butt over here!”

Trent, his mouth slightly open, was just about to speak, when Gwen turned to Izzy, and instantly forgot about him, and with that she vanished.

So here he was, in the present, out on the dock without any sort of joy whatsoever. He sighed, rubbing his wet hands through his wild scalp. Right before he could start crying, he heard voices nearby. Trent looked over his shoulder; it was Duncan, walking and loudly laughing with another guy.

Duncan, as usual, was wearing his black skull shirt, with tan sleeves underneath, jeans, and red and white sneakers. His Mohawk was slightly shorter and spikier, but it still had the same green tone as when Trent met him a year ago. 

The guy he was walking with had his dark orange hair slicked back, wearing a white, stained sleeveless shirt, and pail blue jeans, with brown shoes.

“You’ve GOT to be freakin’ kidding me, man!” Duncan laughed, doubling over against the dock’s first wood-piling. “I knew it!”

“Believe me, I never thought I’d see fucking ZOEY hitting on both Katie AND Sadie!” Scott agreed.

Trent stood up, walking down to see them.

“Trent, my man! You’ll NEVER believe what Scott saw today,” Duncan laughed, putting his arm around Trent’s shoulder. 

His face was slightly pink, and his cheeks were wet with tears.

“Scott,” Trent repeated, looking the other guy in the eyes. “Oh, now I remember....Revenge of The Island, right?”

“Guilty,” Scott smirked, “nice to meet you, bro.”

“Same here,” Trent quickly responded. 

He put his hands in his pockets, and began to walk away from the two guys.

“Hey, Trent, where you going?” Duncan asked, finally taking a break from his laugh. “What’s up?”

Trent considered spilling the beans about his ex-girlfriend, but he didn’t really want to confide in Duncan when the guy was so cheery, and when someone he didn’t really know was present too.

“It’s nothin’,” Trent replied, waving his hand to the side. “I’m gonna turn in for the night.”

“Dude, c’moonnnn,” Duncan sighed, “is it Gwen? Saw you talking with her at the punch bowl earlier. Is she with you now?”

“Nope. I asked her if she wanted to get back together, but....she said she needed her space.”

Scott whistled. He tried to take another gulp from his beer. When he realized it was empty, he swung his arm back, and chucked it far out into the water.

“That sucks. Sorry, Trent,” Duncan said, crossing his arms, and sitting down.

“How long has it been since you too talked, though?” Scott inquired, strutting back to the two. “Right after Gwen and I got flushed, I caught her flirting with one of the producers.”

Trent’s eyes widened. Duncan gave Scott his ‘seriously bro.’ looks.

Scott rubbed his nose on his arm. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Trent absentmindedly nodded. “I’m stupid. I guess I knew deep down that she didn’t like me anymore. But she was my first girlfriend. My first kiss. My first...well, everything. I couldn’t give up.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Duncan grinned, relaxing against the back of a sideways canoe, “Gwen was pretty bitchy this whole season. Made Heather look like as nice as Lindsey is stupid.”

Scott laughed, bending down to swipe Duncan’s beer. He took a swig and offered it to Trent.

“I’ll pass,” Trent said, looking into the water again.

“Trust me,” Scott said, patting Trent on the back, “a little in your system and you’ll feel a hell of a lot better.”

“You ever even drank before?” Duncan laughed. 

Trent arched an eyebrow at Scott, before taking the beer and taking a sip. It was strong.

“God, what is this?” Trent gagged, handing it to Duncan. “Moonshine?”

“I wish,” Duncan grunted, “just the normal kind. Not my preference, but hey, the island isn’t a place to be picky about alcohol.”

“So,” Trent sighed, leaning against a wood-piling, “you ever get back together with Courtney?”

Duncan, drinking from the bottle, nearly choked on it in his laughter.

“Hell no. She got together with Scott for a while though,” he said, handing it to his friend.

“Before she started trying to be a Total Drama mastermind,” Scott spat, his eyes gleaming. “After she started drawing pictures of me with a tail, I realized she was batshit.

“Did you get a chance to do her at all?” Duncan smirked, tilting his head, and he snatched back the bottle. 

“Nah, I’m afraid not,” Scott sighed, rolling his eyes. “She was always busy whenever I tried to make a move.”

“At least you’re honest,” Trent complimented him, thoughtfully. “A lotta guys would lie and trash her. Nice of you to tell the truth.”

“You mean guys like ME?” Duncan teased, swatting Trent’s knee. “But hey, I’m totally not that cruel. But unlike you too fags, I actually got many chances to do Courtney the Cunt.”

“Dude, that’s just...” Trent started, trying to hide his amusement.

“Super fucking fitting!” Scott finished for him, howling in laughter.

Duncan sucked the bottle dry before tossing it onto the deck. It rolled horizontally off into the water. 

“Damn, we’re out already?” Scott complained. 

“No biggie,” Duncan promised, hopping onto his feet. “There’s plenty more in the cooler.”

Trent’s lingering sadness was slowly melting away. And along with it, a bit of his consciousness. Scott was exactly right - the alcohol did the trick.

“Well, sorry we barged in,” Duncan said to Trent, patting him on the back. 

“Huh? You’re leaving without me?” Trent asked, his face showing his perplexity.

“I thought we were bothering you,” Duncan laughed. “Besides, you’re sorta ruining the fun.”

“What are you talking about?” Trent asked, arching his brows. “Drinking isn’t enough to be fun?”

Scott laughed. 

“He’s screwing around with you. By all means, come with us. There’s plenty more beer to go around.”

“I’m in,” Trent grinned. 

“Hell yeah!” Duncan yelled, high-fiving him. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about. Gwen ain’t worth it.”

The three walked back off the deck, with Scott leading the way. They entered the former campfire ceremony setup, and sure enough, a cooler full of beer was lodged under a podium, disguised as a rock.

“No wonder Chris always seemed a little to happy at the ceremonies,” Trent chuckled.

“Damn right,” Duncan grinned. “Well, dig in, gents. Let’s see who pukes first.”

“Haha, I can totally win that right here and now,” Scott smirked. “I have a gift for this stuff.”

He inhaled deeply, but Trent lunged forward to stop him.

“Dude, stop!” Trent begged, laughing like a maniac. “Seriously, I’m gonna die if you puke right now.”

Duncan opened a bottle and chugged it down a couple seconds, before his laughter almost caused him to have a coughing fit.

“Scott, listen to him, I seriously might start seizing too!”

“Fine,” Scott sighed, playfully rolling his eyes, “maybe you two aren’t man enough anyway.”

The trio hung out for the next half hour, taking occasional sips, and looking up at the stars as they got to know each other inside and out — Trent thought he’d known Duncan well, but he was shocked that he’d never heard some of his hilarious stories before. Scott, on the other hand, didn’t share much of his personal life, but proved himself to be an awesome combination of being quick, funny and chill.

Out of nowhere, a high pitch sound filled the air, and a group of purple sparks filled the evening sky. The fireworks had been set - everyone was heading off to bed.

“Damn,” Trent whispered, placing his beer on the ground beside him. “I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun with friends before. I’ve always kinda kept to myself. Just played by guitar and tried to get my grades higher. But man, you guys are amazing to talk to.”

“Same here,” Scott agreed, throwing his second bottle off into the distance.

“You feel any better about Gwen?” Duncan asked, taking a long slip while looking Trent in the eyes.

“I mean, sure,” Trent said, thinking. “There’s just something I can’t put my finger on. Something that I just wish I had gotten to do with her.”

He was sure, that he’d never find it out, when Scott snapped his fingers.

“You mean, sex?”

Trent gagged on the last sip of his beer. He coughed a couple times, and than straightened back up.

“Huh?”

“Sex,” Scott shrugged, leaning forward on his chair, with his forearms on his thighs. “My guess - you always wanted to be intimate with her, but you couldn’t ever bring yourself to ask her for it.”

Trent considered it. 

Is that what it is? he wondered. Could that have been his problem?

“Spot on,” Duncan nodded, grinning at Scott, than looking back at Trent. “Typically, when a fella doesn’t get sex from his girl, he can usually hook up with someone else to get his mind off of it. I’m guessin’ you aren’t really in sync with that stuff though, am I right?”

Trent nodded, embarrassed.

“Not to be a prick, but,” Scott said slowly, “have you ever had sex before?”

Trent blushed. “Never.”

He expected them to burst out laughing at his inexperience, but to his utter surprise, they didn’t. 

“Well, problem solved!” Duncan grinned, “find a girl tomorrow - spend the night with her - everybody does it. When Courtney couldn’t give me what I wanted, I got Gwen. When Gwen didn’t want me, I spent the night with Lindsey and Lightning.”

Trent’s heart skipped a beat on the inside.

What the fuck?! he thought. Duncan’s bi? Of all people??! 

“When I got voted out, right after Courtney and I split up, I had sex with Heather. When she didn’t give me the satisfaction I wanted, I got it from Alejandro.”

Trent was even more shocked. He’d never have guessed that Scott was bi as well.

“So, who do you wanna do it with?” Duncan asked Trent. “Katie? Sadie? Dakota? Leshawna?”

Trent shook his head.

“I mean, to be fair, those girls are beautiful and really cool...but I wouldn’t be interested in...you know...doing them.”

Duncan nodded. Scott cracked his knuckles, and leaned back.

“Izzy.”

“Not my type.”

“Eva.”

“She’d kill me!”

“You bi?”

Trent hesitated before answering. “Yeah, I guess...I’m curious. Sure.”

“Okay, then, how about Alejandro?”

“I dunno.”

“Harold? Cody?”

“Too skinny to be honest.”

“Owen?”

“I’m not sure I could ever look at him the same way again....besides, I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”

Scott and Duncan contemplated. Scott’s eyes than gleamed.

“Hold on. I think I know what you’re into.”

Trent raised him eyebrows, hopeful.

“You’re demisexual, demi. You only actually want sex with people you care about or feel really close to.”

Duncan clapped his knee. “Right - definitely. Trent, do you remember ever WANTING to have sex with anyone other than Gwen?”

Trent tried to remember, but he couldn’t. He remembered finding Justin cute, and finding Bridgette pretty. But never sexy. 

“Honestly, I can’t. I think you may be right.”

He placed his chin on his wrists.

“Great,” Trent muttered, “so I can only enjoy sex with someone I feel a connection with. There goes my hope of getting over my issue.”

A few seconds passed, before Duncan spoke.

“Not quite....”

Trent looked up. Duncan and Scott were smirking at each other.

“What?” Trent asked.

Duncan looked at him scooting closer to him.  
“Am I hot?”

Scott scooted even closer, touching knees with Trent. “What about me?”

Trent looked at their faces, back and forth.  
“Yeah...but, but. I can’t. I don’t want you guys feeling like you have to help me.”

Scott started to rub Trent’s right thigh, causing Trent to feel a spark in his groin. 

“I mean, if you’re down, and you’re down, Scott,” Duncan purred, “I for one would love to bust a nut. It’s been two weeks and I’ve been horny as hell for some time now.”

“It’s been a couple days for me,” Scott added.

Trent’s heart was thudding and booming. He felt sweat form under his armpits and on his palms.

“Guys....”

Scott stopped rubbing. “We can do it, Trent, if you’d like. I think it’d be hella fun.”

“Same here,” Duncan added, his whisper sending the hairs on the back of Trent’s neck standing straight up.

Trent was shivering like crazy. He partly felt like saying no. But there was another part of him.

Maybe it was his companionship with these new friends. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was his want to lose his virginity. But Trent felt a wildfire build inside him. And he loved it with his soul.

“All three of us? All at once?” he found his voice.

Duncan’s grin spread across his face as he nodded. Trent turned to look at Scott. Scott raised his eyebrows, and gave a quick smirk before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Trent’s. Trent teetered backwards, but Duncan placed his hands around his waist, gently catching him. Scott’s tongue entered his mouth, swirling together with his own. 

Trent slowly got the hang of it. He tilted his head to the side and touched Scott’s thighs as he resisted his initial urge to lean back, sending his tongue into Scott’s mouth.

All of this seemed to last ten minutes to Trent, but in reality, it was only twenty seconds. 

Duncan edged to the side of the log, enjoying the view. Trent involuntarily let out a small squeal as he saw and felt Duncan start to gently suck the side of his neck, licking over to his adam’s apple. Trent moaned into Scott’s mouth, and was about to start kissing Duncan, when the three teens heard the sound of trudging steps in the distance. Whoever was walking was large, and talking to themself.

Chef Hatchet!!

“Fuck!” Trent heard Duncan hiss.

Trent’s heart was beating unhealthily fast. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if someone caught them!

“You know how to swim right?” Scott whispered, tearing off his shoes.

“Yeah-”  
Before he knew what was happening, Trent was flung into the water, sinking a few feet, before he instinctively swam to the surface. The water was freezing now; his could’ve sworn his teeth were as loud as a chainsaw. 

Plop! Duncan quietly dove in beside them, and the three scurried to hide under the dock.

Trent held his breath as Chef walked by, mumbling curse words to himself about how no one appreciated his cooking. The three boys waited until he was long gone until they began to get out of the water.  
Duncan, being the fittest, pulled himself out with ease. He offers both hands to each Scott and Trent, but as they grabbed on, the dock collapsed, sending them all splashing back into the lukewarm lake. It took them another two minutes to swim back to the shore, hoisting themselves onto the land. 

Trent burst out laughing - this was so crazy. Never in a million years would he have imagined this would happen...that he’d meet two great guys and have a blast, when he had been sad all day. 

“What’s so funny?” Scott smirked, laying on his side to wiggle Trent’s ear, before his hand as playfully smacked away.

“Everything,” Trent breathed, letting out a massive sigh. 

He felt like he should say something else, but he decided not to. He just lay still, looking at the stars with his new buddies. It wasn’t for ten more minutes that one of them said something.

“So...” purred Duncan, sitting up straight. “We never finished our little fun, did we?”

Trent’s heart immediately began to pound again...he has forgotten about the kissing when they dove into the water. 

“Cmon, hiding from that weirdo chef was fun as hell,” Scott sniggered, giving Trent a brief laugh.

“True, true, my man,” Duncan smiled. “But seriously...you guys turned me on so bad. Definitely my hottest make out session to date.”

He slapped Trent’s butt, laughing once more.

Trent got up, followed by Scott and Duncan. 

“So...it’s kind of late...sh-shouldn’t we be getting back to our cabins?” Trent asked.

“Yeah. Definitely,” Scott said, tilting his head at Trent. “In fact, mine has room for more than one.”

Trent nearly gasped as he fight Duncan’s fingers climbing up the back of his neck, before the dude’s arm swung around his shoulder. 

“You down, Trent?” Duncan whispered in his ear.

Trent wasted no time in turning around and pushing his lips against Duncan’s, receiving Duncan’s five inch tongue in return.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” whooped Scott, clapping his hands together.

“Quick, let’s go now,” Duncan said, looking around into the distance. “Before Chef comes back.”

Trent walked quickly with them along the treeline, as quietly as possible. In less than a minute, the two arrived at Scott’s empty cabin.

“Ssshhh,” Scott warned, knocking on the door to be sure it was empty.

No answer. 

Scott eased open the door, than turned, gesturing the boys to follow. Trent jogged inside, with Duncan at his heels. Duncan closed the door, locking it with the flick of his finger. They were all alone now. No one to stop them. Duncan placed his hands on the sides of Scott’s face, pulling him in for a deep kiss, as Trent silently sat down on a lower bunk bed, watching in complete joy - that thing in his pants certainly was, growing by the second.

Scott grinned mischievously, showing his teeth between the kisses, as he placed one hand on the back of Duncan’s head, the other feeling his abs through the wet shirt. Duncan shot his tongue into the back of Scott’s throat, flashing a smirk as Scott gagged for a second. 

“Jackass,” Scott teased, gently biting Duncan’s lip and tugging, before diving back into the kiss.

However, this one didn’t last as long. Duncan turned to Trent, giving Scott access to his neck, which Scott took eagerly, licking and biting around his Adam’s apple.

“So Trent,” he began, as Scott swiped his tongue to the back of his neck, getting behind him. “Did Gwen ever make you this hard?”

Trent noticed that Duncan’s eyes were directed at the stiffness in his pants. Scott stopped his work for a moment, stepping towards Trent.

“Why don’t we make sure she didn’t?” he asked, grabbing Trent by the forearm.

“Sounds like a plan,” Trent laughed, accepting the offer.

“Good,” Scott confirmed, pulling him up and kissing his lips.

Duncan strutted around the boys, stopping behind Trent. He scanned over the back friend’s neck, tan with two adorable brown freckles. Duncan was 5 foot 8, so he couldn’t kiss the back of Scott’s neck very well, since it was three inches above his own. But Trent - well, it’s a good thing they were the same height.

Trent’s dick jolted in his pants as his felt Duncan working at his back. But his attention quickly returned to Scott, as the taller guy placed his hands at the bottom of Trent’s waist, gripping his pink fingers around the bottom of Trent’s camo shirt.

“I like what you think, Scotty,” Duncan drawled, hugging Trent’s waist, licking vertically up the length of Trent’s neck. “Unless of course, you mind, Trent...”

Trent had no problem with, but he appreciated how they respected his consent. Trent didn’t say anything - rather, he tugged at the bottom of his soaking shirt, struggling to get it off. Duncan placed his hand over his.

“Let us, dude. Just hold your arms up.”

Trent listened, carefully placing his arms up in the air. Scott and Duncan, from both sides of his body, lifted the shirt up over his head. Duncan immediately went to work on Trent’s sculpted shoulders, as Scott tossed the shirt to the other side of the room. 

“Now, now, Dunc’. We can’t leave Trent hangin.”

Scott crossed his hands to his chest, pulling off his white tank. Trent felt a spark of fire in his body as Scott twisted the shirt and swung it around the back of Trent’s neck, pulling him into a slobbery kiss. Trent looked down at Scott’s body, gazing over his freckled, hairless chest and muscular, skinny arms. His nipples were adorable - light pink, with light purple centers, in perfect circles. Trent felt an urge to test out the waters beyond his normal comfort zone - probably due to Duncan’s nibble on his ear. He broke from the kiss, closing his mouth around Scott’s nipple, as the taller boy let out a hot moan.

“Oh yeah, Trent,” Duncan breathed, pressing his crotch against Trent’s thigh. “That’s so hot...”

Trent turned, tilting his head at the other boy.

“I bet yours are too.”

“Oh yeah?” purred Duncan, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” Trent nodded.

To Duncan’s surprise, he felt Trent’s toned arms push him backwards, falling onto the squishy bunk bed. Trent’s heart was still beating, but not in a nervous way - in a rhythmic, powerful way. Duncan had initiated the situation with him and Scott - but now they were in control. And Trent liked that - a lot. He walked forward to lean in on top of Duncan’s chest, and went straight for his neck, being rewarded with a higher-than-usual moan from the punk. 

Duncan decided to pull the old flip move, where he would grab the guy or girl’s thigh and roll on top, but paused midway - he loved how Trent’s gentle green eyes reminded him of an alligator’s. Trent immediately noticed Duncan’s hand on his own stomach, and grabbed it, pinning it against the side of the bed.

“Wha-”

“Scott, take off his pants. I can’t handle him all by myself now, can I?”

Scott let out a huff in surprise; the sight of Trent, the most submissive of the three, taking on the alpha male had been extraordinary - but joining in? He didn’t wait for the offer to be retracted. 

“Yessir,” he whooped, bending down to untie Duncan’s red and white sneakers.

“Aren’t we supposed to be quiet?” Duncan laughed. “I mean, we just dove under a dock five minutes ago...”

“Yeah....no. If he’s gonna make you scream, there’s no way I’m stopping my boy,” Scott said, chucking Duncan’s last sock behind him.

“Damn right,” Trent smirked, pulling at Duncan’s shirt.

“Shit,” Duncan breathed.

Scott got through with both Trent and Duncan’s shoes, and tugged down on the bottoms of the bad boy’s pants. Trent lifted his crotch for a moment as Scott swiped them off, revealing Duncan’s throbbing dick under his grey boxers, slightly damp with precum. Duncan lifted his arms up as Trent pulled off his tee, taking his sweet time to see his muscles. Duncan’s broad chest was toned as fuck - each ab was ridiculously perfect, each having tiny ripples, with a few faint scars from his time away. His nipples weren’t as beautiful as Scott’s, but they were definitely going to be funner to suck on - they were firm, dark purple in the shapes of sideways ovals. Duncan finally wrestled his head out of the shirt, as Trent tossed it aside. 

“Trent, you sure you haven’t done this before?” Scott asked, arching an eyebrow with a smile. “I would never have thought this was your first time...”

“Nope, I swear,” Trent nodded, sitting on Duncan’s lap, with a hand on the other boy’s chest to keep him from trying to sit up. “And this is gonna be my only first time, so I’m hoping you guys’ll show your best game?”

“Way ahead of ya,” Scott winked, just as Duncan snorted, “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Scott, you like sucking nipples?” Trent asked, glancing between the two.

“Does Chef’s food taste like shit?”

“N-no, suck my dick,” Duncan groaned, placing his thick arms behind his head. “I’m so horny...”

“Not so fast,” Scott said, scooting besides the boys. “No way I’m passing up on precious things like these.”

Just like that, the farm boy leaned down and placed a smooth kiss on Duncan’s right nipple.

“Fuck,” whispered Duncan, clenching his fists around Trent’s cheeks. “Tr-Trent, buddy...I can’t take it anymore!”

“Sssshhh,” Trent reassured him, placing his finger on Duncan’s lips, which quickly got sucked in. “I’ll take care of you. 

Scott kicked off his shoes with his heels, and swung his thighs onto the wide bunk bed. They were all on the bed now, and that wasn’t going to change for a long time. Scott leaned down to suck the nipple again, and was met by Trent. Duncan moaned between his teeth as the two licked all around his nipple. Scott than turned to briefly make out with Trent. 

“Oh yeah....” Duncan breathed. 

He placed his hands on two sitting guys’ stomachs, feeling them up while watching their kisses. Trent gently pushed Scott back down to get back to work, as he moved his head to kiss Duncan. Duncan place both hands around Trent’s neck, while swabbing his tongue around the sides of Trent’s mouth. 

“Now for some real action,” Trent winked. 

He licked down from Duncan’s upper lip to his jawline, and than sucked his adam’s apple and than went lower. Duncan let out a deep sigh as Trent peppered kisses down his chest, and stopped at his happy trail. Scott used his right hand to grab Duncan’s dick from the outside of his underwear, sending a sudden jolt through the other boy’s penis. Trent placed a single deep kiss above the top of the boxers before looking into Duncan’s eyes from down below. Duncan gulped as his friend than grab the sides of his underwear and - to his complete satisfaction - tugged them apart, breaking the thread. Trent sat up for a moment, scanning Duncan’s dick. It was 6 and a half inches, tan, fuzzy pubes - perfect. He bent down and gently gripped the base with his right hand, before opening wide and enclosing his mouth around the giant head of Duncan’s cock. Duncan’s face muscles tensed as they never had before....every muscle in his body squelched together, and apart - feeling amazing. Without opening his squeezed eyes, he placed both hands on Trent’s shaggy hair, feeling through the scalp as the bobbing....fuck! The bobbing! 

“I’ve waited long enough, guys!” Scott laughed. “Your nipples are tasty, but...I’m more of a dick kinda guy, if you catch my drift. Heh.”

He undid his bronze belt, as Duncan reached with his right hand to hook his fingers between lock. 

“Trent...stop...I can’t take-”

Trent let out a slow, deep ‘mmm’ sending a vibrato along Duncan’s dick. It took everything he had not to send tubes of cum into his buddy’s mouth. 

“Alright, alright. It’s about time we give Scott a little fun, dontcha think?”

“Fuck yeah,” Scott smirked, shoving down his jeans to reveal his six incher, light pink with giant balls, staring right between his buddies’ faces.

“Flip over, Duncan,” Trent ordered. 

Duncan obeyed, switching onto his stomach as Trent scooted closer. Trent stared down at Duncan’s butt. So bubbly and muscular at the same time...but the best part was its complete smoothness. He spread apart the cheeks and shoved his face in without hesitation. Duncan’s hand involuntarily jerked to the side, causing Scott’s dick to nearly pop off. Trent kissed down the inside of the right cheek before gently thrusting in his tongue. It took a second for the flavor to kick in. Very calming. He then removed his tongue and licked up from the bottom of the hole.

“Oooof!” Duncan grunted, his normal self coming back to normal. “Don’t get lost in there, or I’m gonna have to come get ya.”

He then continued to twist his loose fist, rotating it vertically, around Scott’s throbbing cock. Fast enough, just fast enough as to provide enjoyment outside of the climax zone. Scott was loving it, but he had an idea. Scott pulled away, scooting a little towards Duncan’t stomach.

“Hold on. Better idea. I’ll suck you off while suck mine.”

Scott turned around so that he was facing Trent’s head, buried in the punk’s ass, and stretched forward. He settled down on top of Duncan, feet pressed against the wall by the pillow, so that they could both swap sucks.

“Haha, why’ve I always gotta keep flipping?” Duncan chuckled, switching onto his butt. “I swear, if I wasn’t playin’ Mr. Nice Guy, you chicks would be in for a real ride.”

Trent’s face popped out, as his face was now met with Duncan’s semi, speckled with drops of precum, with Scott’s face over it, inches from his own face.

“Trent, I’m guessin’ you liked his ass?” Scott teased, showing his teeth.

“Hell yeah, man,” Trent smiled.

He slowly dragged his finger from Duncan’s balls up to his tip, earning a couple shivers and a raspy gasp from the bigger dude.

“Tastes like peaches.”

“Attaboy. Go try mine out. I’ve gotta test out Duncan’s pickle myself.”

Trent nodded, scooting up to Duncan’s side. He took in the view of Scott laying on top of Duncan, his knees bent. His dick was right on top of Duncan’s face. Just as Duncan sucked it in, he felt the heavenly bobbing of Scott’s head around his own. Sucking a dick above him was a challenging but fun position to Duncan, and he enjoyed every bit of it.

As the two fellas were swapping blowjobs, Trent sat on his knees. He opened Scott’s cheeks, right above where Duncan was going to town on Scott’s cock, and sent his tongue straight into the asshole. His tongue was a bit sore now - even though the taste was wonderful, reminding him of Smarties candy - he was ready to spice things up. 

“Hey Scott, take a finger,” Trent called, shoving his middle finger into the hole.

“Ahh-ggg-fuck! Fuck!” Scott screamed, Duncan’s dick muffling his moans.

“Trent, let me help you bro,” Duncan begged, popping out of his fellatio for a moment. “I can make his ass water like tears.”

“Show me already,” Trent teased, as Duncan squirmed his dick out of Scott’s mouth and twisted besides Trent.

“I’ve never had anything in there,” Scott confessed, taking deep breaths. “Just..just..ugh, shit...”

“You okay man?” Trent asked, growing concerned. “I can get-”

“No, no, please, you’re fine,” Scott promised, letting out another long breath. “It felt awesome...just, new, you know?”

“Well duh, this is my first time doing any of this,” Trent laughed, earning a smirk from Duncan.

“Scott, bend over - doggy style. I can’t far inside that ass of yours with your laying face down,” Duncan coaxed.

Scott listened, repositioning his body on the bed. 

“Trent, put your finger back in.”

Trent obeyed Duncan, gently pressing his finger into the hole. He caught a glint of mischief in Duncan’s blue eyes. 

“Don’t you dare-”

Duncan leaned in and stretched the hole between Trent’s finger and the rim of the ass as far as he could, and shoved his giant tongue in as far as it could go, while twisting it back and forth as it slithered in.

“Fuck!!!! Fucking shit! Shit!” Scott screamed, burying his face in the sheets.

Duncan let his tongue go limp and then softly drew it out. Trent was mad and amazed at what he’d seen. But he wasn’t done yet.

“Duncan, my man....I think you just murdered my ass,” Scott laughed, bursting out laughing.

“That wasn’t murdering, baby,” Duncan smirked.

He cupped his hand into a fist and used his other hand to spread Scott’s cheeks before thrusting two of his scarred knuckles inside. Scott gasped, letting out a low chuckling moan. Trent was surprised he was so turned on - he’d never been into assplay, but this was something else. He looked up to Duncan, who had already been looking at him with his own blue eyes. Uh oh.

“Time for something new,” Duncan grinned, turning to body slam Trent against the bed. 

“Hey!”

“You’re so cute when you’re mad, I’ll admit,” Duncan whispered sexily. “But you really thought you’d get away with having your way with me? Not a chance, Twent.”

He pinned Trent down as he gestured Scott to come over, signaling him to take off Trent’s pants. Scott waited for a moment, joining him to leer over Trent’s skinny but muscular body. 

“A little help?” Duncan laughed, struggling to keep down a squirming Trent.  
“On it,” winked Scott, gripping Trent’s shoulders and beginning to lick up his left nipple.

Trent stifled a moan, just before Duncan unbuttoned his pants, working them off of Trent’s legs, which were luckily bent to the sides for quickness. He looked up to see Trent and Scott making out, gripping each other’s chests, breathing heavily and making small sounds. Their eyes were closed, in deep relaxation.

Now this is what he lived for. 

Duncan looked down to see what Trent was hiding under his underwear. Damn, he thought. The curviest dick he’d ever seen. Trent’s dick, hidden under his purple-red boxers was as long and curved as a banana, but very thin. Duncan subconsciously chuckled.

“Cute.”

He mimicked Trent’s previous move by ripping his boxers in two and chucking them on the floor. He looked up to see Trent begin to pause the kissing session, looking down at Duncan’s mouth in anticipation. Scott took advantage of the moment to lift up Trent’s arm, sucking at his armpit before nibbling up to his jawline, being rewarded with a loud innocent groan. Duncan pinched Trent’s head between his fingers, and held it up vertically. At least seven inches. Duncan opened his mouth to swallow it, but tricked Trent by going to his balls and sucking both in at once, filling his mouth. He bit down on one of the testicles, a little harder than he had intended, just as Scott’s wandering hand shoved a finger deep into Trent’s virgin asshole.

“FUCK!”

Scott and Duncan snickered and immediately high-fived each other. 

“Shit!!! Oh my God!” Trent screamed, sending two streams of precum trembling down the neck of his cock. “You - you…”

“Yeah, I’ll admit, that was a bit mean,” Duncan grinned, his devilish look unmistakable. “I warned ya.”

And with that, he pressed his finger against the front base of the dick and shoved it in his mouth, encircling it with his tongue. Trent was at a loss for words. He was screaming in his heart and head at the same time. It was remarkable. Meanwhile, Scott had explored every part of Trent’s upper body with his tongue, with plenty of saliva to prove it. He looked down for a moment as Trent kisses his ear, staring at Duncan’s eyes, fixated at Trent’s.

“Care to share?” Scott asked, raising a brow. 

Duncan slowly pulled out of his mouthful with a wet pop!

“Plenty to go around, brother. Help yourself.”

Scott patted Trent’s back before crawling next to Duncan. The two were laid side by side, both of their heads above Trent’s dick. Scott took the left side of the head - Duncan took the right. Their tongues lips collided with each other as they slobbered over Trent’s head, licking up every bit of precum, sucking every bit of moisture. Scott let out a long deep sigh, vibrating against the neck of Trent’s cock. Duncan than turned his head to make out with Scott. The two began to kiss over and over again, with only the dick head in between them. Trent squeezed his eyes shut, moaning as she placed each of his hands in the boys’ hair. 

“Pl-please, one of you, s….suck my balls?”

Duncan shrugged, leaving Scott to deepthroat the cock, and stuffed his mouth with Trent’s darker testicles. After the boys worked at it for a minute or two, Scott pulled Duncan towards his mouth, and the two made out.

Trent stretched his arms, breathing quickly. He felt amazing. No wonder those two were always so happy and confident. He waited, enjoying the view, until his buddies stopped kissing, and scooted up next to him. The three laid side by side, Trent in the middle.

“You ready to finish?” whispered Duncan, trickling his fingers up Trent’s nipples. 

“Fuck yeah,” he breathed. “Do-do….we need c-condoms?”

“I mean….” Scott began, ruffling his fingers on one hand in Trent’s hair, “not unless you feel unsafe.”

“I think….I’m fine,” Trent smiled, before throwing back his head as Duncan playfully squeezed his nipple.

“So which position?” Scott asked, sitting up.

“Duh. Train,” said Duncan. “Scott, fuck me. I’ll fuck Trent. We good?”

They looked at Trent. He sighed in relief - he was finally going to cum. He couldn’t wait.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Duncan chuckled, pushing Trent face first onto the sheets. “Scott, you have lube in here?”

“I do, but from my experience, there’s another kind that works best,” Scott grinned. “You can spit onto the hole. Might take a couple times, but it’ll be smooth as hell. Trust me, it’ll be worth our while….”

Duncan nodded, and spread open Trent’s cheeks. He nearly moaned out loud by the sight of the hole. It was so long, but thin. Just waiting to be fucked, and Duncan did it dirty. He rubbed his thumb over the hole lips before spitting a thick wad of saliva directly on the hole. Trent could feel the warm substance leaking inside of him bit by bit, and his back jolted as he felt Duncan’s exceptionally long tongue swipe up, down, and all around the outside. 

“Keep spitting,” begged Trent. “I can’t wait any longer...I wanna fuck…”

“You heard the man, Duncan,” Scott teased, before jamming his thick dick inside of Duncan’s ass without any warning. 

He wrapped his arms around Duncan’s chest and kissed his mouth from behind, as Duncan let out a muffled scream. Scott let out a deep laugh as he felt the asshole clamp around his cock. It felt fucking amazing.

“You...fucker,” Duncan spat out, between breaths, before laughing and spitting once more on Trent’s ass.

“Can you-you fuck me n-now?” breathed Trent.

Duncan smiled, and pulled Trent’s thighs to the ground. He placed his head into the hole, drawing it out after feeling a shiver. He then slowly pushed it inside, feeling Scott’s dick inside his own ass. Duncan leaned over so that his stomach and chest were on top of Trent’s back, and Scott’s were on his.

“All in, baby,” Duncan whispered, before biting onto Trent’s ear.

Scott started thrusting, gently at first. His movements automatically sent Duncan’s dick into Trent’s ass, earning a loud cry from Trent. Scott began gaining speed, going deeper and deeper into Duncan’s ass. Every thrust sent an even bigger thrust directly into Trent’s ass. 

“Holy fuck,” Scott sighed.

He pulled his arms around Duncan and squeezed his hands around Trent’s dick.

“Now we’ll all cum at the same time,” he smirked.

He then slammed his dick inside of Duncan’s ass, shooting a foot long shot inside of Duncan, followed by one a couple inches long, and a final oozing climax. Duncan shrieked as he squeezed Trent’s balls as he came, shooting a thick, giant load into Trent’s ass, which quickly leaked out. 

Both Duncan and Scott’s hands were just destroying Trent’s penis, jerking, rubbing, squeezing, and poking it all at once, mixed in sweat, precum, and two sticky white loads. Trent couldn’t last any longer. Just as he screamed, both Duncan and Scott squeezed Trent’s head as hard as they possibly could, sending Trent’s load shooting across the room across the floor, followed by another load that coated his chest with cum. The three lay together on the ground for a moment longer, taking deep breaths. Trent wasn’t a virgin any longer. Better yet, this would be the best sex of his entire life - he knew it. Scott was the first to pull out, followed by Duncan. 

The two both knew what to do next. They grabbed Trent’s arms and flipped him over. Trent’s puppy face, a shade of red, watched as they swiped their long tongues up his chest and ate up every single bit up his cum. 

Just watching it sent a semi-load coming out of his slit, which they also quickly lapped up. Scott probably should have passed around a towel. Duncan probably should have made a joke. Trent probably should’ve thanked them. But they just fell asleep together, wrapped in each other’s arms between the sheets. They were horny teenagers. So what if something went a little differently every now and then?

***

Thank you so much for reading this! Feel free to comment your thoughts and if you’d like a sequel. Sending love!


End file.
